Play Time
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Just our sexy pirate having a little fun with a few people... -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1

Play Time

--

Rating: M (yaoi, a little bondage, PWP, language, OOCness [most likely], the normal stuff you'd expect from me)

Pairing: Gan Ning x Zhou Yu, Gan Ning x Ling Tong, Gan Ning x Lu Xun

Summary: Just our sexy pirate having a little fun with a few people... -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I own a few of the games. Happy now?

Author's Note: (Wow, my first three-shot! -squees-) This is taken partially from a dream I had the other night. I woke up like 'Damn this is gonna make a sexy fic...'  
Non-yaoi lovers, please exit now. Characters are modeled after DW6. I'll save the review begging for the third part.

So enjoy.

[Gan Ning x Zhou Yu (Xingba x Gongjin)]

--

SB

* * *

The body beneath him shuddered. His tongue slithered all over a hard muscled chest, enjoying the salty sweet flavor.

Golden eyes watched his every move. The pirate was tempted to blindfold him, but those eyes... there was something about those eyes that turned the pirate on and excited him when he looked at them. They were glassy now, and the visible parts around his cheeks not hidden by the gag were warm and rosy. His long brown hair was sexily mused and down from its usual ponytail, and his arms were bound and above his head.

Gan Ning wanted to see him lose control.

"Don't close your eyes..." he whispered lowly, crawling behind the man and placing his tied arms around his neck. "I want you to watch."

Ning kissed up the lean neck and wrapped a hand around the semi-hard length between his legs. He stroked up and down, _up and down_, rubbing the tip every so often. The man moaned behind his gag, slightly thrusting into the calloused hand.

"You like that huh?" Xingba murmured, smirking a little.

"_Mmmph...mmm..._"

The pirate knew the man could feel his cock at the small of his back, dripping and anxious.

"You know how long I've wanted your ass?" Gan Ning bit his ear and the man gasped when the pirate pushed his cock all the way inside of him. "Too damn long."

The bound man's sanity was being replaced with a glorious euphoric feeling, something he had never felt before. His captor pulled his gag down with his teeth and he groaned.

"Zhou Yu," the pirate moaned in his ear, "_scream for me..._"

A few more thrusts, a few more strokes, and Gongjin let forth a scream of Gan Ning's name.

"Damn...now _that's_ what I like to hear..."


	2. Chapter 2

Play Time

--

Same rating, disclaimer, author's note, and warnings.

[Gan Ning x Ling Tong (Xingba x Gongji)]

--

SB

* * *

"Yeah that's it... fuck, _right there_..."

Ning hissed as that sneaky tongue teased his rock-like length. He smacked Gongji's ass again, earning a husky moan. If he could see those playful eyes, he knew they would be smirking at him. The pirate looked down at his blindfolded bound slave, resisting the urge to to yank him up and fuck him until he passed out.

That would be coming soon enough.

Almost like he sensed his master's impatience, he gave the swollen flesh one more lick before crawling up Ning's body to kiss him wetly.

"How do you want me?" he whispered softly, tugging on a golden hoop.

"However you want it, baby... but make it quick."

The bound man kissed his captor's ear and moved back, positioning himself on the other's slick cock.

"Ahh, you're _sooo_ big..." the slave murmured, moving his hips up and down and licking his lips.

The pirate moaned, loving the wet tightness surrounding his cock. It was a tormenting heat that drove him out of his mind.

"Gan Ning, mmmnn _Gan Ning_..."

"Louder, Tong, I can't-- _oh shit­_-- hear you..."

"Uhhhnn, I'm so close..."

Ling Tong took one of Ning's hands and wrapped it around his length, pumping hard and pre-cum leaking. Xingba smirked as he tightened his grip and Tong gasped. His almond eyes rolled in his head as he climaxed with a sated groan. Through his tremors, the bound man continued to move his hips, waiting for the man beneath him to come.

"_Give it to me, Gan Ning_..."

And Gan Ning could only comply.


	3. Chapter 3

Play Time

--

Same rating, disclaimer, author's note, and warnings.

[Gan Ning x Lu Xun (Xingba x Boyan)]

--

SB

* * *

The young boy quivered as he felt a warm tongue circling his entrace. His body was slick and on fire, expertly excited by one Gan Ning. The rope around his wrists were slightly digging into his skin, and his tied jaw was a bit sore from being open too long, but he still wanted it.

Still wanted him.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" an aroused whisper in his ear asked. "Kinda honored I get to be your first."

The captive gave a muffled groan as two wet fingers breached his hole, dancing around inside to loosen him up for what was to come. Boyan's passionate body rocked back into the questing fingers, tensing when the pirate found that wonderfully sensitive spot inside of him.

"Mmmph..." he moaned. Ning chuckled.

"So damn tight, baby," the tortuous man licked his lips. "I can already feel this around my cock..."

The boy wanted to pull down the gag and tell him to take him already, but it seemed that Gan Ning was impatient as well. Then there was a hot burn in his ass when the pirate pushed his huge length deep inside of him.

"Damn, you swallowed me whole..." the pirate breathed. "Want me to move?"

The bound boy waited a little before he hazily nodded. With each thrust the burn was erased by pleasure and he moaned.

"You feel good, Lu Xun?" Ning bent down and nibbled on his ear. The boy nodded, too overcome with pleasure. And it went on like that for a while, Ning pounding into the young slave and the slave moaning behind his gag, until Xingba crawled a hand around his hip and wrapped around his swollen cock. Xun gasped.

"I know you're fuckin' close," the pirate moaned, "so I want you to cum for me. _Cum for me, boy_..."

Wave after wave of ecstasy rippled through Boyan, shot after shot of a sticky hotness came from him, and he screamed the pirate's name. Ning chuckled deeply and bit into his neck, filling the once-virgin body with his salty release.

"Mmm, _good boy_..."

* * *

Okay, I'm done. Reviews!

--

SB


	4. Chapter 4

Play Time

--

Same rating, disclaimer, and warnings.

Author's Note: A lot of people seemed to like Gan Ning with Zhou Yu, so I figured I do another one for y'all. There _might_ be a fic for those two coming out later today... so look out for it if you like that pairing! I'm gonna try and make this slightly longer than the other 3 parts.

[Gan Ning x Zhou Yu (Xingba x Gongjin)]

--

SB

* * *

His long beautiful hair was flowing down his back and his chest was down to the mattress. That gave the pirate the exclusive view of his pretty ass, high in the air and asking for more.

"Damn you're somethin' gorgeous..." Xingba hissed, licking down the man's back. The man in his grasp moaned in response and shivered. Gan Ning had excited his body to an excruciating point, and now he wanted to be filled again. The pirate's hard length had rendered him in a near unconscious state, one where he knew nothing but pleasure and a hard affection.

Gan Ning kissed his toy's entrance, teasing it a little while stroking his cock. He couldn't get enough of it, no matter how many times he fucked him.

"I've never wanted anyone this bad before," Ning whispered lowly. "But I don't think I'll ever get enough of you, you know that?"

"_Mmmm_, likewise..." the impassioned man murmured in reply.

The pirate chuckled. It was amazing to think he had the lovely strategist of the kingdom begging and horny in his bed. And it turned him on.

Then, to the pirate's surprise, the lustful man turned around and wrapped his legs around his waist. He slid down and took Gan Ning's cock all the way inside of him, tossing his head back and gasping. To the pirate, it was a beautiful thing. The way his throat was exposed and the beautiful sound he made, and how his back arched into him slightly made him moan.

"Impatient huh?" the blonde pirate chuckled, kissing the other's jaw.

"I want you now... _please_ take me, Gan Ning..."

Ning started to roll his hips into the wanton strategist, losing every bit of control with every gasp and groan the long-haired beauty made.

"Yes, oh _yes_, _more_..."

"You want more?" Xingba bit his ear before pulling his head back slightly by his hair and taking his lips in a fervent kiss. Those sexy golden eyes were unfocused and glassy, but staring right back at him. The pirate grabbed his toy's hips and pushed them down to meet his thrusts. He started upping the pace just so he could hear those delicious mewls of pleasure slip from those tasty lips.

"Ahh! Good! I'm going to--!"

Zhou Yu screamed the pirate's name and clutched at his back, his pearly essence splurting forth and painting a picture between their bodies. Xingba moaned huskily and thrusted a few more times before reaching his own peak and filling his captive's needy body. The strategist purred and kissed the corner of Gan Ning's mouth.

"I'll never get enough of your body, Zhou Yu..."

* * *

Liked it? Let me know! =.=

--

SB


End file.
